hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Masquerade Ball
Levels Here's a table showing energy, experience and coins for each level of the location. Hidden Items Apple *Beside Fairy's knee *Grey, block to left of fairy - hard to see *Right of gravestone *Carving on left gravestone *Next to big skeleton's feet Bat * Left Tower in right background * Above the Mansion door * In the leftmost tree * Mouth of left pumpkin Bell * Above left statue * Top left corner (hard to see) * In the large skeletons left hand Book * In lower doorway * Below the rightmost Grotesque * Above pennant * Below the pumpkin near skeleton's knee Bouquet * Hanging from the lowest branch of the rightmost tree - hard to spot * Hanging in the large arch upside down at an angle * Hanging upside down if front of the pennant Bracelet * On Skeleton's right wrist Broom * Can be held by either of the statues * In body of castle through arch, hard to see * In the Skeleton's left hand Candlestick * Behind rightmost Grotesque * Between gravestones * In front of the chest near the big skeleton * in the gate on the left Crow * Sitting on the tombstone to the right of the pumpkin Crown * On pillar to left of pennant Crystal Ball * Under Skeleton * Behind Gargoyle Statue * In between headstones * In the skeleton's right hand Frog * At the bottom of the stairs next to the spilled wine * Sitting on branch next to skeleton's face Ghost * Next to the rightmost skeleton Hat * In front of left gravestone * On top of the winged creature's head (on bottom right of screen) Heart * on the wall at the right of the statue of entrance (rightmost of the screen) * On the ground just right to the leftmost stairs * On the big skeleton's chest * On the left gravestone Horn * Right arm of skeleton on the left * On castle roof in archway * On arch of archway * Red horn on left skeleton guards head * In the left tree, right above the big skeleton's head Horseshoe *Above top right window *On skeletons Knee *Above left statue, in top of the arch *Next to left stairs partially underneath scroll *Under fairy's legs Hourglass * Pillar to left of pennant * In front of gargoyle * On top of jewelry box Knife * Right side of arch * Just right of pennant * On the stone pole between gravestones * On the Skeleton's left femur Mask * on one of the statues' faces by the entrance * on the top-right side of the left stairs * Above the pennant * On large Skeleton's face Mortar and Pestle * In the upper left window * On left castle tower * In entrance way between two small skeletons Mummy * Sitting on right Grotesque Mushroom * Left pumpkin's cap * To the left of the right gravestone * On leftmost bottle behind big skeleton * On upper left turret * Behind gargoyle pedestal at top of right hand stairs * Under blue writing on winged creature statue * Blue symbol front left path Necklace * Top of lower doorway * Around neck of rightmost statue * Around the neck of the skeleton Owl * half behind the banner on the mansion * Sitting on the tombstone to the right of the pumpkin * Above pennant (stone owl) Pipe * As part of the gargoyle's wing * On the ground next to Skeleton's feet * Long pipe in front of big skeleton's left leg Poison * Sitting on the branch next to skeleton's head Rose * Right shin of skeleton, on metal design * On red cape next to big skeleton's feet * Carved in the tower in the background (right side of the screen) * Behind the tombstone in the middle Samhain Keys * Blue script, gargoyles foot * In pumpkins face * Hanging on string of lights top left * Below fairy's leg * In right skeletons hand * On skeleton chest * Front left path * Hanging on string of lights to right of house gargoyle * In bottle by skeletons knee * in neck of big skeleton * Above pennant * In front of left Grotesque * On left gravestone * On the body and pelvis of both skeleton's Shoes * left of the chest near the big skeleton * under the legs of the big skeleton Snake * In Skeleton's mouth * Wall of the stairs on the right * On branch next to skeleton's face Spider Web * Umbrella * On gargoyles back * above one of the windows * Left front path (hard to spot) Voodoo Doll * sitting in front of gravestone closest to winged creature statue * Sitting next to the gargoyle on the right Category:Locations